1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a stand-on transportation device on which a rider can stand as in the case of a snowboard and which can run automatically by means of a drive device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has known a skateboard that a rider standing can run in a desired direction by putting rider's feet on the board supported by rollers and keeping balance. There has also known a snowboard that a rider standing with rider's feet on the board and can slide down the snow slope.
The course of a skateboard can be changed by the shift of the rider's weight. Although a skateboard is a handy apparatus with simple structure, it is mostly used in an exclusive area such as a half pipe because the driving force can be obtained on a slope. When the riders ride on a skateboard on a plane ground, they must accelerate the skateboard by kicking the ground with one foot to obtain driving force. The riders are required powers to keep their balance on the board as well, and to move the skateboard. Therefore, it is difficult to ride on a skateboard for a long time or a long distance. Also the rider required having some skill and physical strength to go over the roughness and slight level differences on a road by skateboard.
The course of a snowboard can also be changed by the shift of the rider's weight and the rider can ride on it in an exclusive snow area such as a half pipe. The rider can enjoy riding on a snowboard in a spacious skiing ground sliding down the snow slope on it by keeping balance. However, it is impossible to ride on a snowboard in summer season because there is no snow.
The object of this invention is to provide a stand-on transportation device whose course the rider standing can change by shifting rider's weight as in the case of a skateboard and a snowboard, which the rider can run on a plane ground comfortably for a long time, and which can easily go over the roughness and slight level differences of a road. Another object of this invention is to provide a stand-on transportation device which can climb a slope. Still another object is to provide a stand-on transportation device having an appropriate operating condition for the rider so as to they exhaust little even if they ride on it outdoors or for a long time.